A Boy's Dream
Category:QuestsCategory:San d'Oria QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Der Traum eines Knaben This is the second Paladin Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF2. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *After completion of Sharpening the Sword, speak with Ailbeche (J-9 in Northern San d'Oria). *Talk to Ailbeche again and he'll request that you get him a Giant Shell Bug. *Talk with Ailbeche's father Exoroche in the weapon shop in Southern San d'Oria for a cutscene. (K-7). *Head to the Crawlers' Nest. Go to the center section and then north at the top of I-9 on the first map. This will take you onto the second map, the one with the other exit to Rolanberry Fields. On this map, go to the west side of H-9 and you'll find a ??? click it to spawn the NM Dreadbug. The Dreadbug will drop a Giant Shell Bug. Alternatively, you can often find Giant Shell Bugs on the AH. *Trade the Giant Shell Bug to Ailbeche. (Note: This is not optional.) You can, however, go kill NM before you come back to Ailbeche and still pop the fish and trade the bait and then the fish to him one after the other. *Head to Castle Oztroja. :*To get to the pool with the fish: ::*Go beyond the Brass Door at I-8 on the first map to the next map, Castle Oztroja Map 3. ::*On this map travel to G-7, which leads to Castle Oztroja Map 7. ::*You will enter this map on the upper ledge. Follow the right wall to the doorway at I-7 which leads to Castle Oztroja Map 2. ::*Follow the right wall to G-9 and take the path on the left, take another immediate left and continue until you come to a room of Yagudos with a round pool of water in the center at H-8. (This pool has Oozes in it. If you see Yagudo Parasites, you are at the wrong pool.) Clear the room. ::*Equip the Giant Shell Bug and fishing pole, stand in the water and fish (type /fish) :*NOTE: ::*It doesn't matter who does the fishing, you or someone else in the group. ::*You can fish it up with absolutely no skill in fishing, but it may take a while. (and you will risk losing your bait more often) ::*The Yagudo in the room respawn about every 8 minutes. ::*Seems to work with any fishing rod. ::*The number of times you have to fish before you land it can vary from 1 to over 20. ::*If you have never fished before, please practice so that you get used to the system. It is very easy to fish but if you've never tried you might lose your Giant Shell Bug. Practice with Little Worm as your bait at any pond where you can fish, such as the moat in Northern San d'Oria. ::*Your line can break and you will lose your bait, so bring extra, just in case. Especially if you have no skill in fishing. ::*(After a few times of not catching anything, I fished Odontotyrannus up with 0 fishing skill, so no need to go overboard with bringing extra). *Fish up and then kill the NM pugil named Odontotyrannus. *After killing Odontotyrannus, it turns into a Rare/Ex item of the same name. *Take it back to San d'Oria and trade to Ailbeche. (Note: This is not optional either.) *Trade the Odontotyrannus to Zaldon at H-9 at the Fisherman's Guild in Selbina. *Head back to San d'Oria and speak to Ailbeche again. *Return to Southern San d'Oria and talk with Exoroche again. *Head into the Chateau d'Oraguille from Northern San d'Oria and go to H-7 in the gardens, where you will find the door to the Prince Royal's Room. Select the door for a cutscene with Prince Trion to complete the quest and recieve your reward. *The cutscene with Prince Trion will also immediately start the next quest Under Oath. ---- Game Description Client: Ailbeche (Parade Grounds, Northern San d'Oria) Summary: :All fishermen dream of hooking the big one. Catch him and obtain the treasure in his belly.